1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container, and more particularly to a cosmetic container that contains a cosmetic product and is easy to operate.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional cosmetic container has a body, a press-type nozzle, and a pipe. The body has a chamber to contain a fluid-type cosmetic product. An opening is formed in the body and is in communication with the chamber of the body. The press-type nozzle is mounted on the opening of the body. The pipe is mounted on the press-type nozzle and is located in the chamber of the body. The press-type nozzle can be pressed and the fluid-type cosmetic product in the body is drawn out of the press-type nozzle via the pipe. Furthermore, a cap is mounted on the press-type nozzle to avoid the fluid-type cosmetic product from exposure to air and deteriorating.
The operation of the cosmetic container requires removing and retrieving the cap, but the cap is prone to loss. Therefore, the operation of the cosmetic container is inconvenient. If the cap is lost, the fluid-type cosmetic product in the body is not properly sealed and deteriorates easily. When the fluid-type cosmetic product is dispensed through the pipe, a part of the fluid-type cosmetic product easily remains in an inner surface of the body and is hard to be fully dispensed for use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a cosmetic container to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.